Ouran Gets Spied
by SakiMomoTheOtaku
Summary: the boys of ouran are in trouble! lately the children of very imporant business leaders have gone missing and who else could be here to help stop baddies but WOOHPs specal Japanese branch? couples and some angst.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one: the spies._**

It was an average day at Kyoto Public High School, or so they hoped it would be. The three girls where walking down the hall way, in there white puffy long sleeved and dark green mini skirt school uniform, headed toward the library.

"Can you tell me why we are going to the Library, Himiwari?" asked a girl with blue curly locks of hair in two pony tails that touched her shoulders gracefully. She glanced over to the girl at her side with her golden eyes.

"Because, Aoi I need to finish up this report to get extra credit." answered a girl with a long black braid down her back to her thighs and straight bangs to her eyebrows. Her bright green eyes looking annoyed.

"Gah, that's so booooring though I wanted to go outside and play!" said an upset Aoi, who began clutching the two taller girls and whining, "Please please Yami tell her to come play."

The girl named Yami looked down at the loli-type girl and said, "Don't worry Aoi I'll find you something on Egyptian stuff with pictures, kay?" She began to run her fingers through her shoulder length jagged brown hair winking her orange eyes in accomplishment. The girls walked through the library doors.

The little girl jumped up in joy making the taller girls grin at her childish manner. "Which one are we gonna look at first?" She asked looking up at the other girls.

"Hm how about…..ahhhhh!" Himiwari didn't get to finish her sentence because a large hole appeared under their feet sending them to the dark abyss below. They slid down for a little over five minutes till they popped out and fell on a comfy mattress thingy.

The girls groaned as they glanced at their boss Kimimamaru angrily as he said, "Welcome back ladies."

"Seriously Kimi-kun? Another mission?"

"Yea Mama-Ru, we just got back from the Artic!"

"Please tell me we wont freeze our butts off on this one too."

Kimimamaru gave a scowling face to the girls relaxing in front of him due to his rather unwanted nick-names. "your next mission is to protect the sons of the most rich and powerful business leaders in Japan."

"Seriously?? Baby sitting Mama-Ru??" Yami stood up angrily.

"I assure you its not babysitting, the sons and daughters of important leaders around the world have been abducted in the masses and any one of these boys could be the next target." He began pushing buttons on his computer and the image of six extremely beautiful boys appeared on the large screen.

"Wow cuties! Hotties!" Aoi called out cat calls to the screen

"They are rather attractive." Added an interested Himiwari. "Why are they being taken?"

"It seems like it could be for money but at this point we don't really know. But for now its best just to keep watch, so, here are your gadgets." He began pulling things out of the many drawers in his desk. "For this one you all will get the suction cup gogo boots, the binocular sunglasses with info-red feture, and communicator ear rings." He handed each girl there items, "also for Himiwari the dart press on nails, for Aoi the ice Queen perfume, and Yami the expandable hair clip."

"Cool!" each girl cried out.

"One last thing girls here are your uniforms." Kimimamaru pulled out three big pee yellow dresses.

"Ew! No way!"

"Never would I be caught dead in…"

"It looks like a parachute."

Kimimamaru sweat dropped, "Just get changed and into the jet your classes start in five minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

The host club was having a rather slow day. Honey was once again eating his many wondrous treats as Mori once again looked over him like a mother hen whipping off every crumb the happened to fall upon his cheek.

_So boring._

Kyouya was working on his laptop on mysterious things nobody knew about.

_Maybe he's looking at porn_?

Haruhi was studying.

_How boring._

While Tamaki was once again up to his usual dramatic antics. He was currently working on a way to get Haruhi into a maid outfit.

"Daughter why won't you wear the pretty dress! You will look beautiful in it!" He cried out with anime tears.

Haruhi looks over from her stack of books with an annoyed expression. And says emotionlessly "No."

Her bluntness makes him call out in anguish and he proceeds to sulk toward his corner of emoness mushroomland. All this caused the twins to go poke him sending him farther into the abyss of depression.

Honey lookes up at Mori with his big puppy like eyes and asks, "Takashi is Tama-chan okay?"

Mori replies with his usual stoic, "Yea."

Kyouya looks up from his laptop as the light reflects off his glasses making him look a little bit too evil. "Daddy, stop abusing Haruhi."

"I'm the one being abused by those evil twins!" Tamaki calls out abruptly.

Cue loud explosion.

The windows to the room suddenly burst inward as smoke causes the host club to begin losing their vision. Men dressed in all black fly through the broken shards. Everybody soon became shadows among each other. Confusion arises as calls of terror are heard.

"What's going on here?"

"Takashi I'm scared!"

"Mitsukni."

"Haruhi come to Daddy he'll make it safe!"

"Kaoru, Kaoru! Where are you?"

"Hikaru!…let go of me!….Hikaru!"

The smoke begins to clear as the host clubs looks around at each other. "Is everybody okay? What just happened?" Tamaki asked very seriously.

"Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru asks franticly with worried eyes as tears began streaming down his horrified face. Everybody begins looking around for the missing red-head but he is no where to be found…


	3. Chapter 3

Three angry girls come flying down from the sky screaming as there parachutes open up and their yellow dresses go flying up. They touch the ground and look up at the beautiful pinkish purple school building that was before them. They gasped up in awe as they saw the many buildings and the large gardens and water fountains.

"Wow its like a perfect get away, rich people are lucky." Yami says and soon begins to pout with jealousy of the school in comparison to theirs.

"Except that it's a school." Aoi states annoyed.

"And were on a mission.." Himiwari adds. The girls begin walking up to the building becoming more and more fascinated by everything around them. They soon entered the main hall with a tourist expression on their faces, getting help of course from the many people they had to stop and ask for directions from. "This place is too big. I bet they don't even use all the rooms here." Himiwari says with spite as a boy about their age comes in their direction. He walks with anger in each of his steps and shoves both Aoi and Himiwari out of his way.

Aoi falls to the ground with a small yelp and Yami yells, "Hey! What's your problem? Watch it why don't ya!" The boy looks back at them and keeps walking. "What's with him? Douche…" She and Himiwari begin to help Aoi up as a blonde boy walks up to them.

"Did you ladies happen to see a guy walking past here? He has red hair." The tall blonde asks using all the charm that seemed humanly possible.

"Why he your friend?" Asked Yami as she walks up to him looking very angry.

"Yes…" He answers reluctantly. "Why?…"

Himiwari walks up between the two stopping any fight that might acquire. "Um you see your friend happened to shove me and Aoi down and kept walking." He looks over at the blue hared girl who had small tears in her eyes.

"Oh my…" He looks at her with sorrow covering his face, "I'm so sorry Aoi-hime, you must forgive Hikaru he is going through a hard time. He normally isn't the type to cause harm to anyone, especially such a beautiful young lady. My name is Tamaki, will you let me make it up to you with some sweets?"

"Sweets?…" Aoi asks as a smile slowly overcomes her face.

"What has happened to make him act so rudely?" asked Himiwari

"Well…just a few days ago his twin brother, Kaoru, he was…kidnapped. Hikaru hasn't been the same since. He's always upset and sometimes gets violent." Tamaki looks down to the side with an unreadable look upon his face. The three girls look at each other with serious glances.

"It's fine, I hope that his brother is okay and they are reunited once again." Himiwari says, "And we accept your offer Tamaki-san."


	4. Chapter 4

The three girls walk down the busy hallway as they talk amongst each other rush in each of their steps. It appears quite comical as Himiwari and Yami's long legs cause the walking to quicken as tiny Aoi-chibi attempts to keep up. Yami looks angrily at Himiwari as she says under her breath, "Himi-chan! Why did you let that guy just get away with that! Its totally not like you, you were bread better than that."

Himiwari's vein pops on her forehead, "Don't say that I have been bread it makes me sound like a dog. And weren't you paying attention? Didn't those two look familiar?"

Aoi cute expression looks up in puzzlement back and forth at the girls as they talk. "Oh, your right, gomen Himi-chan they did look familiar…." Yami gazes off in the distance as she recalls. On her face a light blush appears hidden by her naturally slightly red face. Causing it to go unnoticed by her two friends.

"Himi-chan is right Yami-chan, it seems like we were too late, we should go home now!" Aoi says as she skips down the hall in front of them causing her to bump into a someone. She slowly turns to face him as her eyes water up from both fear and shock. Right behind her she sees a rather tall man with dark hair and tan skin on his shoulders is a small child like person with large golden brown eyes and blonde hair. Because she is so small the man seemed even taller than he actually is, thus causing her to scream out, "WHHHA HELP ME HIMI-CHAN YAMI-CHAN A GIANT TWO HEADED MONSTER IS GOING TO GET ME!" She runs toward her friends as they look forward to see what is causing their friends distress.

"Aoi…..that's a man…..with a kid on his shoulders…." States Himi-chan with a blank look as Aoi cowers behind Yami.

"Himi-chan, those two are also on the list of the babies we must sit upon." Yami says nonchalantly.

The man, whom they already know is Takashi Morinozuka, walks up to them as the "boy", Mitskuni Haninozuka, says, "Im sorry that Takashi scared you, please don't be afraid." She steps forward as Hunny smiles down at her, "Im Mitskuni Haninozuka but call me "Hunny", and this is Takashi Morinozuka but call him "Mori" nee?"

"Hello Mori hello Hunny.", the three girls say.

"Hn."

"What's your names?" Hunny asks his levels of shota breaking the cute-o-meter. He motions for Takashi to put him down. As his feet touch the floor he looks up and says, "Wow you girls are so tall."

"Were not that tall," Aoi says, "Hi I'm Aoi Yoshiko, but I'm only 5'2"."

"I'm Yami Yukikoyoi. I'm 5'7" and the tallest girl in my year."

"Hello I am Himiwari Andachiyo. But I'm only 5'5" Hunny-san."

"Whha your so tall Ya-chan! Isn't she Takasi?"

"Yea."

"Ya-chan?"

"You three are now Shiko-chan, Ya-chan, and Anda-chan."

"Um Hunny-kun? Why is it only my name isn't from my last name?"

"Cause your super tall like Takashi!" Hunny's cute smile almost made his comment less insulting to Yami. "Oh are you new students?"

"Yes we just transferred from a public school." Answered Himiwari

"You all are like Haru-chan! You should meet him! What year are you?"

"We are all second year students. And you Hunny-kun?" Asked Yami

"Takashi and I are a year ahead of you. We are third year students." Just then the bell rang and everyone departed for class. As Takashi and Mitskuni walked to class a certain wild type boy was thinking about a certain girl.

* * *

Hm why is it when im typing this up it feels longer than it is...

Oh well i have class and its freakin one in the morning im going to bed.

please R&R but please no trolling i know its short but im working on making chapters longer


	5. Chapter 5

Himiwari and Yami walk slowly toward their classroom the label above the door read "2-A" they looked at one another as Yami slowly reached out her hand to open the door. They entered through the doorway, despite taking the extra time to take Aoi to her classroom they still managed to be early. There were only a few people sitting inside the classroom, not even the teacher managed to show up yet. They walked up to two empty desks and sat their bags on the hook on the back of the chair and sat down.

"I feel bad that Aoi-chan isn't in class with us…." Yami said while pouting.

"You should its your fault that she isn't with us now."

"How is it my fault?"

"Kimimamaru-sama may have gotten us accepted in this school but it was up to us to test and be assigned a class. We where suppose to be studding but you said you got bored and started to play that video game of yours. Of course Aoi-chan would get distracted by it and that's why she got a low score."

"Don't blame me! Hamtaro Ham-Ham Heartbreak is an awesome game. It's not my fault that she didn't study. I didn't and I'm still in the same class as the bookworm."

"Don't call me a bookworm." Himiwari said slightly annoyed.

"Himiwari-hime! Yami-hime! I didn't know you where in this class." Tamaki said as he approached them from the door with a smile on his face.

The two girls looked up at the shinning blonde. "Oh Tamaki-san your is this class as well?" Himiwari said with a small smile. A boy followed after Tamaki whom had slick black hair and wire rimmed glasses. "Kyouya Ohtori" the two girls thought. "Who is your friend Tamaki-san?"

"Oh! This is Kyouya Ohtori. He's my best friend and kept me company when I first moved to Japan."

"You're a foreigner huh? Where are you from Tamaki-san?" Asked Yami with curiosity.

"I was born in France I moved here to Japan during middle school."

"France?" The two girls got up quickly and got closer to him. "We love France, its so beautiful. Your lucky to have gotten to live there." The girls where beaming.

"Well perhaps I should take you two there for a visit." He had a princely smile on his face that gave off the impression that he could handle anything.

"Take us Tamaki!" They said.

"That's if you two even own passports." Kyouya said dryly as he pushed up his glasses.

"We have them!" The girls said excited only to realize what they said and covered their mouths quickly sitting back down. Kyouya gave them a quick glance from the corner of his eye suspicion raising in his mind.

"Time for class!" A relatively good-looking man in his mid forties called at the front of the class. The two boys began to move to their seats, looking around the two girls realized the classroom became full during their short conversation.

**End of the school day.**

"Do you think that we should go to Tamaki-kun's club room today?" Asked Aoi as she walked down the hall alongside her two best friends.

"It would be best. Constitering what has happened to Hikaru's brother."

"I agree close monitoring would be the best." Himiwari said while fumbling with the ribbon on the collar of her dress.

"Before we go lets get out of these awful uniforms, its okay cause its after school right?" asked Yami as they turned the next corner into an empty hallway.

"Yea it should." The three girls pulled out pink compacts from their school bags and held it out in front of them. A light flashed out and covered their bodies. When the light disappeared they stood in new clothing.

Yami had on high top boots with a small heel, she wore dark blue and gray stripped tights and on top a black mini pencil skirt. She had on a black tee that had patches and rips covering it. She also had thick black bracelets and multiple necklaces.

Aoi had on white high heels and a light blue dress that went to her knees and had a curving low neckline. The sleeves where white and had ruffles on the cuffs and she had white ribbons in her hair.

Himiwari had on brown strapping sandals with an inch heel, she had on denim caprice and a thick black belt. She wore a light pink v-neck tee and a red hooded jacket that was partly unzipped. She had multiple rings on her fingers.

The girls smiled and looked at each other and Himiwari called out, "To the host club!" as they walked off happy and with anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if I havent updated fast enough for you i just recantly got back from a trip to seattle and needed to refind my insperation.

* * *

The host club members sat around a large table looking rather down. The club had been shut down so that its members could spend their time finding out what had happened to Kaoru and get him back. The room was rather quiet the only sounds to be heard were the typing keys on Kyouya's laptop, the whispering between Tamaki and Haruhi, and Hunny slowly munching on a slice of strawberry cake. Hikaru sat silently his head hung low and his bangs covering his sad eyes. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly the sound of light knocking filled the room. Ever ones eyes went toward the door but they quickly shifted to Hikaru as he slowly stood and walked to the door. He slowly opened the door and looked forward with cold eyes at the three girls in his vision. "We're closed." He goes to quickly shut the door on the when Himiwari sticks out her foot to stop the door.

"We have an invitation from your 'King'" Yami said looking into his hardened glare. Hunny stands up from his chair and runs over to the girls.

"Ya-chan! Shiko-chan! Anda-chan!" he stops shortly in front of them and gazes up at their cloths. "Wow!" he says with starry eyes.

Tamaki also stands to greet the three girls, "Ah, I'm glad that you all could make it." He says with a smile then adds, "You all aren't in your uniforms…"

"Is something wrong with that?" asks a curious Aoi.

"It's against school policy." Says Kyouya quite blankly.

"Oh…we didn't know that. It's just that…well…" Himiwari said her voice tralling off

"There kinda ugly…"said Aoi

"And uncomfortable…" Yami said. Then the floor began to shake as a rumbling sound began to erupt from seemingly no where. The girls automatically went into a fighting stance their faces became serious. This went almost unnoticed except for a glasses wearing teen at his laptop. Everyone else's eyes went to the floor where a large…thing…came from the floor with a laughing girl atop of it. The girls guards went down when they saw a feminine person in a boys uniform walk to the girl who was now standing on the floor with everyone else.

"So these are the new transfers! How wonderful the rule-breaking-trio in action! All dressed up in a commoners fashion!" She says as if boasting about characters from a manga or anime.

"That bitch!" Yami cries out.

"Hold on I don't think she means what she says…" said Himiwari

"Yea Yami-chan she's just stupid!" agrees Aoi with a loli smile.

"You may think that but I, Renge Hoshakuji, know better! You!" she says pointing to Yami, "Are the tough but lovable one. You!" she shifts to Aoi. "Are the young innocent one. And you!" to Himiwari. "You're a tomboy hard-worker!"

"AHHAHAHAHA!" they fall and roll on the floor laughing.

"Oh Kami!"

"I—I cant breath!"

"She's soo dumb!"

They regain composure and stand up looking serious. "Sorry Renge-san but your wrong. Aoi is not innocent, she may be overly soul crushingly cute but she everything but innocent. And Yami she can be tough but she's mostly just aggressive and shes really smart I've only seen her study once since I've known her. As for me I'm not a tomboy.."

"Yea your just a worm, a bookworm." Yami cuts her off.

"DON'T CALL ME A WORM."

"So Tamaki-kun you allow girls in your club? Or is it just those two?" askes Aoi pointing to Renge and the feminine one.

"WHAT? What do you mean? Haha-Haruhi isn't a girl!" Hikaru suddenly gets a burst of energy and rushes to 'correct' her.

"Um duh she's a girl! Its like so obvious." Says Yami.

The host club begins to go into a panic when Haruhi walks up to them and reaches out her hand to Himiwari. "You guys are the first out of this club to figure it out, so please will you keep this a secret? Between girls?" Haruhi says with a smile.

"Of course, we understand." Himiwari says as she takes and shakes Haruhi's hand. A bright light and pink flower pedals appear out of no where as they all smile leaving the boys to marvel at a woman-to-woman promise.

"How beautiful! My daughter finally having female companions!" Tamaki bursts out.

"Um I'm sorry to break such a…touching moment but I wanted to ask you all a few questions….About how Kaoru dissaperard."

"Why is that any of your business?" Hikaru says getting upset that Himiwari would bring up such a sore subject.

* * *

Please R&R I would love to hear what you have to say ^^


	7. Chapter 7

It's the middle of the night as three WHOOP agents' approach the barely lit campus of Ouran High School. Each girl dressed in her own spy suit. Aoi Had on a dark blue suit on with matching binocular sunglasses, Himiwari had on a darkish green suit also with matching binocular sunglasses, and Yami was wearing a dark purple suit again with her own colored binocular sunglasses. The three girls walked over to the fine arts building making sure to stay hidden in the shadows just in case for any, doubtful, watchers. Aoi creeps up to the buildings main doors and skillfully picks the lock and opens the door for her teammates. Each girl walks in and approaches the very large main stairway they each run up the steps two at a time as their heals echo throughout the building. Soon enough they approach their target, the third music room. Himiwari reaches out and easily opens the door as she steps in she looks to Aoi and Yami and says, "Okay, you both remember what the host club said. The creeps broke open and entered through the windows, gassed the place and took Kaoru as the rest of the club was trying to hurry out all of their guests."

"So that means that there still might be traces of the gas that they used in this room, in the furniture and stuff right?" Confirmed Aoi.

"That would be correct. So one of us looks at the windows, the other at the furniture, and the last just an overall check of the room." Stated Yami. The three girls nodded to one another as they each went on a search of their own.

After a few minutes they each met up in the middle of the room to report their findings. "I found where the glass had shattered there was a small piece of ripped fabric." Said Aoi as she held it up for her friends to see. It was a small piece of purple fabric.

"It looks like it came from Kaoru's jacket." Added on Himiwari

"Hey what's that on the other side?" asked Yami as Aoi flipped it over. Attached to it was an even smaller piece of black fabric.

Aoi pulled the two pieces apart as she opened her compact and put both pieces of fabric on a scanner. "We better get these checked out I'm sending them to Kimimamaru."

"Good choice. I didn't find much while looking around just some old hair strands laying around on the couches. No telling who they could be from considering how many people walk in and out of this room." Said Yami "But ill send them to the WHOOP lab just in case after I separate them all out."

"I didn't find anything at all, other than the window you wouldn't even have known that someone had busted into here." Said Himiwari.

"So that means that whoever did this had to have known what he was doing or else their would have been smoke evidence everywhere." Aoi said connecting dot within her mind.

"That may be true but then why would they just burst through the window in the middle of the day? To get attention?" asked Yami

"That could be it." Said Himiwari, "A way to get noticed? Why would a kidnapper want to be noticed? We should probably ask a criminal mind expert at the WHOOP international prison the quickest chance we get."

MEANWHILE

Kyouya lay on his bed his glasses still on his face unable to get any sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts about the three new transfer students. To him it was just too odd. Why is it that not even 24 hours after his friend Kaoru goes missing that they show up. Not only that but that they went out of their way to ask so many questions, too many questions for his liking. There where other things that didn't make sense to him either like why where they so eager to fight Renge? And what kind of commoners owned their own passport? Finally annoyed by all the questions preventing him from getting the sleep he truly wanted he sat up and reached out and grabbed his gray metal 'companion' off from his night stand. He turned it on and immediately started up the Internet. He did a search for each of the girls' names. So far he had just gotten regular information on them, that was until he saw something odd. Each of their school records showed that they had missed WAY too many days off school yet each year they passed with high grades. High enough that Himiwari and Yami where in advanced classes. More odd then that he knew that there would be no way in hell that Tamaki's dad would allow anyone less that almost perfect to join Ouran. This new knowledge just led Kyouya to be filled with more questions, causing him to be even more pissed off. He shut down his laptop and took off his glasses placing both on the nightstand. He lay back down and sighed as his head hit the pillow. Vowing to figure the mystery out and protect his friends


	8. Chapter 8

Yet another chapter

R&R please

* * *

Kaoru sat on a bed placed in the corner of the room he was in. Its over sized pillows and thick silk sheets seemed to engulf his lower half of his body. The room he was in was nothing less than five star hotel standards, in fact the whole flat he had to himself was definitely amazing, but he was not being treated like the wealthy man he was. Sure he got some of the best food and almost but the one wall made of thick glass with bars in it was a constant reminder that he was not on vacation, but held captive. That and the absence of his older brother Hikaru. Kaoru sighed as he fell back onto the bed as he waited for his next meal to be brought to him by 'room service'. In the distance he could hear the sound of marching as the men in full black outfits often did throughout the day, along with the sound of Florissant light bulbs buzzing. He had lost track of time. That's another thing that this place didn't have no TVs no clocks no form of communication to anyone at all. Not even a window.

Kaoru had tried to open what he thought, and what quite did appear to be windows leading out, but only to find a thick wall off bricks behind each one. His mind often drifting back to his friends at the host club and even to the classes that he would complain to Hikaru about once they got home. Right now all he wanted to go back even to all the things he thought he could go without. He also thought about Kyouya's family police force. Kaoru looked up and stared at the roof above him looking at the water spots. "…Hikaru…please find me soon…" he closed his eyes as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Yami walked, or more like shuffled, through her flat her short hair caught in knotted clumps. She was going about her morning just as normal as she would when her compact went off. She turned to the island in the middle of her kitchen and picked up the ringing machine. She opened it and a chibi Aoi appeared in a holographic form before her. She was dressed in her Ouran uniform her hair was in one ponytail instead of her usual ribbon pigtails.

"Thank Kami you answered, why are you in our public high uniform?" She asked her friend as she looked down at herself.

"Oh crap, I forgot to put on the Ouran one instead…" Yami said while suddenly breaking out of her sleepy haze as she scratched the back of her head laughing a bit nervously.

"You're a hot mess…anyway I just got a call from Kimimamaru he has some test being run and working on a way to get us to the international WHOOP prison without getting into crap with Ouran and how to still keep watch on the Host Club."

"Sounds like a problem, lets meet up with Himi-chan and Mamaru-san after school and try to work something out."

"Agreed, I'll see you in school. Don't forget to change. Aoi out." The holographic Aoi disappeared as Yami went on with her morning. She combed out her hair and put it into two tiny low pigtails and changed. She grabbed a banana and her bag as she ran out her door and to the elevator down the hallway.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Yami, Himiwari, and Aoi where walking around the fine arts building each seeming as if they where preoccupied with their own thing. Aoi was skipping along the path around the building, Himiwari was sitting at a small white table out by the water fountain drinking some tea and 'reading' a magazine and Yami was standing with some girls and Kasanoda talking in the flower patch. The host club sat in their room like any other day lately. The girls didn't come over and they where discussing how they should go about looking for Kaoru.

"Kyouya, did your family's police squad find anything that might lead them to Kaoru?" Tamaki asked his air of authority around him made the members feel like they where in the NPA*.

"Unfortunately no, the only thing they could tell me is that there has been a string of abductions lately that they suspect are connected. They also said that we should be on the look out for any suspicious characters, especially in groups." Kyouya looks at each member with seriousness. "Which leads me to my next point. I have some suspicions about our newest students. I find it odd that they registered for this school in the middle of the school year and so quickly after Kaoru goes missing. Then after they sign in they don't show up for two or three days. It just doesn't add up to me. I think we should be cautious around them."

Each member looked hesitant, except Hikaru who was too busy looking out the window beside him gazing out at the scenery below. He was looking at each of the new girls. They each doing their own thing, one reading one walking, and the last. She was hanging out with the gardening club, well she was the girls around her started to walk off leaving just her and Kasanoda. Hikaru looked at them as they started laughing with eacher, something inside him told him something was wrong with what he was watching.

His eyes shifted back to his friends "I don't think that's right." He mumbled. His words almost unheard.

"I agree with Hika-kun! They aren't bad…" Hunny said bursting out loudly his protest before his big eyes filled with tears. Mori removed the empty plate in front of him and replaced it with one filled with cake. Hunny lowered his fork into its thick cream and shoving into his mouth still filled with tears.

"Why would you say that Kyouya-sempai? They haven't done anything to be suspicious of."

"Haruhi is right, it's probably just a coincidence we shouldn't say those things. It's their second day, cut them a break Kyouya." Tamaki said with a slightly disapointed tone and face.

"Yea."

* * *

*Just for those of you who might not know the NPA is the japanese equivalent to the FBI


	9. Chapter 9 part one

Hey im so sorry that i havent updated in a while schools been a bitch and when it died down homecomming started and me and my boyfriend got all into the whole spirit stuff.

so anyway i decided to write this after reading the reviews i ment to write more but its 3:22 and i wanna crash so i guess this is technically a part one of chapter nine.

enjoy.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Tamaki was lying in his bed getting his hours of 'beauty rest' when his Haruhi filled dreams where cut off by a loud ringing that filled his large home. He grunted and shifted up in his bed as he heard a light tapping on his door.

"Come in." He looked into the door way seeing a maid, one just recently hired, walk in slowly."

"Um, Souh-sama there is a phone call for you…from a Kyouya-san…"

Tamaki burst from his sheets almost jumping onto the maid as he reached for the black phone that she held. "Hello?"

"Tamaki, I want to hold a club meeting, I want everyone to meet here at my house for its of high importance." After a few seconds of no reply Kyouya said, "…it involves Kaoru."

Tamaki's limo pulls up into Kyouya's rather large drive way as he notices Mitskuni and Takashi walking up the white steps of the mansion being led by a butler. He steps out of his vehicle as he too gets escorted up the steps into Kyouya's home. It was eerily quiet as he walks along side his two sempais, they walked down the hallway leading to a large brown door as they enter they see both Hikaru and Kyouya sitting without a word being said. The maids leave with a bow as Kyouya stands up welcoming his friends.

"Kyouya what is this all about? Why are we here but not Haruhi?" Tamaki asks with an air of seriousness.

"First sit down gentlemen, go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. As for why Haruhi was not invited it is simply this, she is a girl. What I want to discuss is about Kaorus disappearance, which I don't think that Haruhi should have to listen about."

"What about Kaoru? Has your police force found anything?" Hikaru looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

"No, they haven't" Hikaru seems to sink back within himself. "But I have been looking things up myself and I have a concern. Our three new transfer students seem suspicious to me."

"Kyo-chan! How can you say that I thought we already discussed that they are our friends and have done nothing wrong!" Hunny bursts out at him.

"Will you guys just hear me out? Just look at what I found about them and then decide for yourself if I'm in the wrong." Kyouya looked pleading not like his usual self at all, making the rest of the Host Club worry.

"Alright Kyouya, lets hear what you've got." Tamaki said as he sat beside Hikaru on a couch. Kyouya turns on his laptop, which is connected, to a projector and an image of the three girls school records come up.

"If you look at their school records you can see that they have missed about half of the school days from their public school yet maintain a near perfect average each. Phone records show that they hardly ever call or text one another yet they are supposed best friends. Credit card records show that they have a rather lavish lifestyle compared to other people of their social stature."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means, that there is something fishy about those three, and I think that we should be on our guards around them…"

The Host Club, feeling bad about not inviting Haruhi to their meeting earlier and being concerned for her safety, took it upon themselves to follow her while she ran errands for the day. Currently they are in a local grocery causing a scene for Haruhi to be embarrassed and having to apologize for. Somehow even Hikaru's mood couldn't help to be up around his toy Haruhi. He and Hunny where riding around in a shopping cart as Mori silently followed them around to make sure that Hunny didn't get hurt. Unfortunately, they did just that, they crashed right through a display of canned tomatos and into a person standing right behind it.

"Owe! Watch it!" The girl that got crushed snapped out, as she stood up the three boys recognized her distinctive long black hair.

"Himiwari? Is that you?" asked Hikaru as she turned around showing her glasses bent on her face.

"Hikaru? Hunny-sempai? What are you guys doing here?"

"Where here with Haru-chan"

"Oh, that sort of figures I guess.."

"And you Anda-chan?"

"I'm working of course." She takes off her bent glasses as she raises her arms to her side showing her uniform.

* * *

I hope you like it and please read and review thank you.


	10. Chapter 9 part two

**AU: So I finally finished! I began writting this in one of my classes and after reading my eleven reviews I have been inspired to finish writtign and uplaod this!**

**Thank you very much to evryone whos read, reviewd, and added my story!**

**And a special thanks to my new Editor! Thank you for helping me fix my mistakes ^^**

**So I'll stop babbling now on with the story!**

* * *

The host club gang, along with Himiwari, minus Kaoru, was walking along the street having just narrowly escaped an angry Himiwari and her even angrier boss.

* * *

30 Minutes Before

"I didn't know you had a job, Anda-Chan!" cried out Hunny, excited to see her, with Mori giving a passive nod in agreement.

"Well, I _was_ about to get off my shift but thanks to this…" Himiwari looked over to the rather large display that had been knocked over, causing the cans to dent _and_ puncture. Her usually braided long was held up in a lose high pony tail, causing some strands to fall over her face, her uniform a black to-the-knee-skirt that loosely hung on her body and a semi-formal long blue sleeve shirt, both concealed by a yellow apron that hung tight on her body and cut short to her mid thigh. Her whole outfit said 'yes I'm working but I'd rather be somewhere else'. She looked back up to the three host members "I think I'm going to have to work even longer, and I'll probably have to pay for the lost products…"

Hunny's face began to fill up with tears as he gave Himiwari large apologetic bambi eyes. At that moment a middle age man stormed into the scene, the wrinkles on his face clearly showed the stress of many years working at a grocery store. His graying hair stood on end as he stomped over to them. "Himiwari! What have you done?"

"W-wha? I didn't…"

"Don't try to lie to me! I did you a favor by letting you work here and this is your _third_ strike!"

"Wait a minute! Anda-chan didn't do anything!" Hunny stepped in, giving the man a pouty, yet brave, face.

The man looked down at the rather small guy with a shocked expression. "Who are you?"

"I knocked it down not Anda-chan!" Hunny stood on his tippy toes in an effort to get into the man's face; unfortunately, his small stature didn't allow for the desired effect. Mori was in the background giving nods.

"And who are you?" the man asked, a vein starting to appear out of anger.

"What's going on here?" asked an innocent looking Haruhi as she appeared behind the now fuming man. Kyouya and Tamaki followed close behind her.

"WHO ARE ALL OF YOU?" The middle aged man burst out, his face turning red from the pinnacle of his stressful day.

"Itsuki-san, please calm down…" Himiwari slowly stepped toward her boss, her hands held before her apologetically.

Itsuki pulled at his hair as his face wrinkled in rage. "That's it! I want all of you out! And don't you EVER COME BACK!"

"W-what?" A shocked Haruhi asked sending death glares to the host club.

"B-but Isuki-san! I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Himiwari! Turn in your uniform and badge and just-go!"

* * *

Present Time

Himiwari walked beside Haruhi, both girls looked exhausted due to their clueless rich friends that followed slowly behind them.

Himiwari took off her glasses as she sighed and began to clean them with her plain grey tee. Her knee length forest green skirt lightly billowing in the wind. Haruhi lightly shook her head as her long and baggy pink shirt blew against her cream colored Capri's.

Behind them, the Host Club boys, except Kyouya and Mori, gazed forward with apologetic looks at the two girls. Finally, the shortest one of the group gained the courage to talk to the two.

"Etto…Haru-chan, where are we going?"

Haruhi looked back at the seventeen year old with a blank stare. "I'M going out to eat, since I can't go buy groceries anymore…" The Host Club flinched at Haruhi's verbal assault. "Where are you going Himiwari-san?"

"Feel free to call me Himiwari-chan, Haruhi-chan." Himiwari gave a small smile at her female companion; the wind blowing her, now free, hair slightly in her face. The host club was once again in awe at a commoner girl-to-girl moment. "Yami-chan works in a café not to far from here; I was planning on going there for a bite. Would you like to join me Haruhi-chan?"

"That _would_ be nice, but won't I be intruding?"

"No, by all means, feel free to come. To be honest, I'm hoping Yami-chan won't be as mad that I lost my job when I tell her with you there…"

"It shouldn't matter" Kyouya walked up to the two, "It's against school rules for a student to have a job anyway."

Himiwari sighed, "Why does Ouran have so many rules anyway? There weren't that many back at Kyoto High…Anyway I guess it's not a big deal, I only got the job to help Yami-chan out with her bills."

"Bills? What type of high schooler has to pay bills?" asked a curious Hikaru.

"OH! THE POOR COMMONERS, THEIR CHILDREN HAVING TO DO HARD LABOR JUST TO PAY OFF THEIR DEBTS!" The Club King burst out, dramatically waving his arms about around him. "IT'S SUCH AN UNJUST THING TO DO!"

The group ignored their King. Haruhi looked over and asked nonchalantly, "What do you mean?"

"When Yami-chan was younger her parents died in a car accident. So Yami-chan and her brother moved in with their grandfather. Unfortunately, things didn't work out. He had Alzheimer's so he really couldn't take care of them. So Yami-chan decided that they would live on their own, she rented a flat and they have been there ever since."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing!" commented Tamaki.

"I didn't know that Ya-chan had a brother!"

"Yup, his name is Aito-kun. He's only in his third year of middle school though; its kinda cute watching Yami-chan taking care of him so well." Himiwari said with a smile.

The group stopped walking as they stood in front of a small building. The front was adorned with four large glass windows and a black banner that read: 'Erijun Café' in white script letters.

* * *

**So I wanted to end on a cliffy, I dont think i did well on that -_-"**

**Well i hopped that you liked it ^^**

**As all ways R&R (**Why do we put that shouldn't it just be Review? I mean you already read it. Right?**)**


	11. OMG THERES AN UPDATE!

OMG! I'm actually updating TODAY!

Rather than give a long explanation where I've been I'm just going to get to typing!

THANK YOU so much for subscribing even though I've been really lame and not updating

But I swear this is the beginning of my revival!


End file.
